megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man ZX (video game)
Mega Man ZX (Rockman ZX in Japan) is first game in a new series that was released in Japan on July 6, 2006 and in North America on September 12, 2006. The game's timeline is after the Mega Man Zero series. This is the 1st installment of MegaMan ZX and is the 6th series for Capcom. The Japanese versions had voice-acting, but was cutout in the English versions except a few cutscences with subtitles. This is the 1st game where there are a male and a female hero. Those whoordered for the Japanese order got a DVD containing trailers and gameplay footage of Mega Man ZX, and a teaser trailer for the seventh Mega Man series, Mega Man Star Force. Storyline Pseudoroids *Hivolt the Raptoroid *Lurerre the Abysroid *Fistleo the Predatoroid *Purprill the Mandroid *Hurricaune the Wolveroid *Leganchor the Gelroid *Flammole the Moleroid *Protectos the Goreroid Biometals *'Model X' Model X is known as the "Blue Mega Man." It is the first Biometal obtained, giving Vent/Aile the X-Buster and one ability from the Mega Man X games. The X-Buster can charge up a double shot, similar to the Buster upgrade from Mega Man X2. Model X is lost early in the game upon receiving Model Z, but can be used again after completing the game as Vent and Aile in Normal or Hard mode. This biometal is based on the legendary Mega Man X. *'Model Z' Model Z was known as the "Red Mega Man." It was the second Biometal obtained, while Giro was the first to use the Biometal. The Biomtel is similar to Zero from the Mega Man Zero Series. Model Z only had a Z-Saber, but it was slightly curved while Model ZX curves when used. This model is based on the legendary Zero of the Mega Man Zero. This Model is a supporting character and can not be played. It is unknown if it can use the O.I.S. thumb|left|Model ZX *'Model ZX' Model ZX is known as the "Ultimate Mega Man." The result of combining Model Z and Model X, it looks similar to Zero from the Mega Man Zero games and has a gameplay experience similar to that series, with both a Buster and Saber available to the player. The model's weapons are ZX Saber and ZX Buster. Can not use the O.I.S. thumb|right|Model HX *'Model HX' Model HX is the "Mega Man of Wind." It is a form that resembles Harpuia, with many of his abilities. Vent/Aile are able to air dash both vertically and horizontally, hover, and use Harpuia's double saber "Nitouryuu". The touch screen displays the weak spot in Pseudoroids, which is the location of the Biometal. It also displays the health of enemies. Model HX has the Thunder (weak to Ice attacks and strong against Fire-based enemies) element. When the O.I.S. is in play, it makes Model HX's ttack Thunder-based. When charged, it can create electric balls or a whirlwind. thumb|left|Model FX *'Model FX' Model FX is the "Mega Man of Fire." It is a form with Fefnir's abilities. Vent/Aile uses two "Knuckle Busters" named "Nichou", busters that resemble Fefnir's buster cannons, Sodom and Gommorah. Similar to Fefnir, Vent/Aile is able to shoot directly upward. The touch screen displays FX's special ability, "Buster Edit." The player can draw on the touch screen a path for which the buster shots from either buster will follow. Upgrading FX will allow the player to draw longer paths. Model FX has the Fire (weak to Thunder attacks and srong against Ice-based enemies) element.They can charge for a fire shot or have the ability to create shockwaves on the ground, similar to Fefnir's Earthquake attack. thumb|left|Model LX *'Model LX' Model LX is the "Mega Man of Ice." It has the form of Leviathan. Using a Halberd for a weapon, Model LX lets Vent/Aile swim and dash freely in water. This is the only Model which can do so. The touch-screen displays a map of the surrounding area. A Cyber-Elf icon appears on the map to highlight any nearby items. Model LX has the Ice (weak against Fire attacks and strong against Thunder-based enemies) element. When O.I.S. is in play, all of Model LX's attacks are Ice-base. When charged, Model LX can create Ice platforms or a ice dragon simlar to Leviathan's in Mega Man Zero 2. *Model P *Model O *Model W External Links *[http://www.capcom.co.jp/rockman_zx/ Capcom's official Rock Man ZX page.] *[http://www.capcom.com/megaman/megamanzx/index.html Capcom's official Mega Man ZX page.] (English) Category:Games Category:Nintendo DS games